


Bombs Away

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam i Harry spodziewają się dziecka. Harry zatrudnia się jako gwiazda porno, by ich wspierać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bombs Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574869) by [kryptonarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry). 



Liam i Harry spodziewają się dziecka. Harry zatrudnia się jako gwiazda porno, by ich wspierać.

 

Harry średnio wierzy, kiedy Liam decyduje się upuścić bombę. To największa wiadomość, jaką kiedykolwiek, straszy mężczyzna mu przekazuje.

\- Um, Harry…? - wzdycha - jestem w ciąży.

Harry prawie się dławi swoją śliną i traci przyczepność na zagłówku - Um… - mówi, zaprzestając swych ruchów, jakie wykonywał, nim prawie wpada na swojego chłopaka. Jest teraz delikatny, może to poczuć. To ostatecznie zabiło nastrój. - Wow, um… - próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale jest w szoku. Wyrywa się z objęć starszego chłopaka i kładzie się z powrotem na materac.

Zielone oczy Harry’ego są zwrócone, na pęknięcie w ich suficie.

\- Tak - zaczyna Liam; dziwnie wogóle mu nie przeszkadza to, co się dzieje. To nie był ich najlepszy seks, nie brakowało mu tego tak bardzo. I to nie jest tak, że może się skoncentrować; kiedy wszystko o czym myśli, to penis jego chłopaka, przeszywający ich dziecko - Jestem już w jakimś dwunastym tygodniu. Dowiedziałem się wczoraj.

Lekarz oszacował, że prawdopodobnie zaszedł w ciąże pod koniec sierpnia. Liam uznał, że z jego szczęściem to prawdopodobne, iż zaszedł w ciążę podczas urodzinowego seksu.

Dwójka mężczyzn jest całkiem niezłym widowiskiem. Obydwoje leżą nago z rękami skrzyżowanymi na brzuchu. Ich oczy są skierowane na tą samą szparę w suficie.

\- Jak możemy sobie pozwolić na dziecko? - Harry retorycznie pyta Liama. Żaden z nich nie miał stałej pracy od miesięcy. Wciąż są nastolatkami, Liam dopiero skończył dziewiętnaście, Harry wciąż ma osiemnaście. Jedyną rzeczą, która będzie dla nich to, to że skończyli szkołę średnią. Ledwo mogli zapłacić za czynsz w zeszłym miesiącu. Mama Harry’ego pomaga im, ale tylko dlatego, że nie chce, by przenieśli się do niej.

Liam tylko wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ wiedział że nie musi odpowiadać na pytanie. Byli załamani. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dziecko, ale na usunięcie ciąży, również nie. Wciąż byli dziećmi, więc.

\- Wymyślimy coś - Harry ostatecznie powiedział, drapiąc się po brzuchu.

\- Wiem - Liam ziewa. Przekręca się na swoją stronę i zwija przy lokach swojego chłopaka. Reszta jego głowy znajduję się na ramieniu Harry’ego i układa swą rękę na brzuchu młodszego.

~*~ 

\- Zostanę gwiazdą porno - ogłasza Harry, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, trzy tygodnie później. Strząsa śnieg ze swoich ubrań i zaczyna wieszać swą kurtkę.

\- Zostaniesz kim? - Liam gapi się na swojego chłopaka. On wcale nie usłyszał tych słów z warg swojej miłości. Nie. Myśl o tym sprawiła, że się wzdrygnął.

\- Gwiazdą porno - powtarza Harry, przeskakując przez kanapę. Ma wciąż na sobie buty i brudna woda rozpływa się wszędzie.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta Liam, marszcząc brwi. Zamyka książkę dla rodziców, którą czytał i zwraca swą całą uwagę na Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry wzrusza ramionami, skopując swoje białe Conversy. Teraz, kiedy jest brudna kałuża na dywaniku. Liam marszczy brwi na to również. Jako on chce wychować dziecko w ich małej klitce? Jak on ma sprzątać po dwójce dzieci; Harry był jak mieszkanie z maluchem, szczególnie kiedy Louis był w pobliżu.

\- Myślę, że to wstrętne - oznajmił Liam, bardzo dosadnie; to jest na temat dwóch rzeczy, wody na ich dywanie i możliwej nowej pracy jego chłopaka - Chcesz, uprawiać seks z innymi ludźmi, a potem wracać do domu i kochać się ze mną. To dziwne - położył swe ręce na brzuchu; jest teraz w piętnastym tygodniu. Nie ma jeszcze dużej guli, ale czuje potrzebę bycia opiekuńczym.

Harry parska - Nie będziemy się kochać, póki ta rzecz z ciebie nie wyjdzie.  
Komentarz był niegrzeczny i Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, tak szybko jak to powiedział, ale wiedział również, iż nie może tego cofnąć. Liam natychmiast poczuł nadchodzące łzy. Jego hormony działają teraz na najwyższych obrotach i wszystko go określa. Ale myśli, że może komentarz Harry’ego, zasmuciłby go, nieważne czy jest w ciąży czy nie.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, Harry Stylesie - mówi Liam, wstając z kanapy. Skomle głośno, gdy tipe po kałuży, którą stworzył Harry. Nawet się nie martwi, że jest na trzecim piętrze, kiedy tupie wzdłuż holu. Każdy poniżej może usłyszeć jego tupanie i trzask drzwi; mogą prawdopodobnie usłyszeć również szloch.

Ponieważ Harry oczywiście może i jest przekonany, że jego serce troszeczkę się złamało.

~*~  
Jest miesiąc i pół, odkąd Harry podłożył swą własną bombę. Pracuje w Lotta Bliss Studio. Zrobił tylko jeden film póki co, był hitem. Zarobił na tym około dwa tysiące. Reżyser powiedział mu, że ludzie lubią to prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo jest taki młody, rodzaj maniaków Harry’ego, tak troszeczkę, ale próbuje o tym nie myśleć. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką kupił były artykuły spożywcze, a następną łóżeczko.

To było coś ważnego dla Liama. Był on już w połowie szóstego miesiąca, a to było jedyną rzeczą jaką mieli. Liam był strasznie drażliwy. Mama Liama płaciła za wszystkie wizyty u lekarza.

Harry wraca dziś późno z pracy. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi jest Liam, siedzący na kanapie, następną rzeczą jaką zauważa, to trzęsące się ramiona chłopaka. Harry natychmiast rozpoznaje, iż ten płacze.

Liam siedzi na kanapie, wrzeszcząc i czytając książkę z imionami dla dzieci. Zadecydowali, że nie nazwą dziecka swoimi imionami. Nie sądzą, że świat zniesie kolejnego Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa albo Liama Jamesa Payne’a.

Liam nie wie, co jest nie tak. Ale jest pewien, że ma to związek z jego hormonami i stylem pracy jego chłopaka. Albo może dlatego, iż dzisiaj są Walentynki, a jego chłopak pracował w porno. Harry pieprzył się z innym kolesiem w Walentynki. I, może ma to coś wspólnego z faktem, że Harry ominął spotkanie, aby zobaczyć jakiej płci jest ich dziecko.

\- Co jest nie tak? - pyta Harry, strzepując śnieg. Tym razem pamiętając, aby najpierw zdjąć buty.

\- Wszystko - odpowiada Liam, wstając. Rzuca książkę na stolik i idzie do kuchni. Nie patrzy nawet w kierunku Harry’ego.

Liam właśnie zrobił obiad. Oczywiście, nie było to nic specjalnego; makaron z serem i stekiem z szynki, przeciętym na dwóch. Cóż trzech, ale Harry zdawał się zapominać o jednym małym, którego nosił Liam.

Harry myślał, że może teraz wszystko spieprzył. Wiedział co dzisiaj było. I zapomniał.

\- Li - Harry szepcze. Nie było żadnej możliwości nadrobienia tego. Ominął spotkanie. Nie dał mu nic z okazji święta.

Młodszy mężczyzna udał się za Liamem do kuchni. Z swojego miejsca w progu, oglądał spływające łzy po policzkach Liama; widział wyrzucone, zmarnowane jedzenie w kranie - Przepraszam - mówi, podchodząc do swej miłości.

Liam przewraca oczami i wrzuca talerz do zlewu. Kruche naczynie roztrzaskuje się z łatwością o metalowy kran. - Pieprz się Harry - Dobra. Może nie to chciał usłyszeć, łatwo powiedzieć, jakkolwiek, na to zasługuje.

Liam chciał mu wybaczyć, ponieważ kupił łóżeczko dla dziecka, ale nie mógł. Opuszczenie przez Harry;ego kolacji to jedno, ale nie pojawienie się na wizycie niedopuszczalne. To jakby Harry nie zlewał tylko go, ale również ich dziecko. To nie było fair, dla tego maluszka.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy talerz się roztrzaskał. Skłonił swą głowę ze wstydu.

\- Tutaj, popatrz na swoje dziecko - Liam syczy, rzucając w swego chłopaka zdjęcie USG, kiedy go mija. Jest pewien, że nie ma szans, by powiedzieć jakiej płci jest dziecko na zdjęciu. Nie chce wiedzieć, jeśli Harry’ego tam nie było, by się dowiedzieć.

Harry kuca i podnosi zdjęcie z obskurnych desek podłogowych. Jest gula w jego gardle, która nie chce odejść. Jak dla niego dziecko wygląda jak gigantyczna morska małpa, ale to jego morska małpa. Można powiedzieć, że to w pewien sposób słodkie.

Dlaczego musi być takim kretynem przez cały czas?

~*~

Teraz jest maj, Liam jest w ósmym miesiącu. Tak bardzo jak Harry nienawidzi być stereotypowy, wie że jego chłopak aż świeci. Wie, że dziecko nie wygląda już jak morska małpa. Wie również, iż pokój jest pusty, bardzo pusty. W zasadzie niesamowita cisza panuje w tym miejscy. Liam wyraźnie nie ma w domu. To troszeczkę martwi Harry’ego, ponieważ Liam może urodzić w każdej chwili.

Harry stara się nie panikować, naprawdę bardzo się stara. Ale nie kłamiąc, jest trochę rozczarowany. Wrócił dziś wcześniej do domu. Nawet kupił chińskie danie na wynos i kwiaty dla Liama. W przypływie irytacji, rzuca kwiaty na stolik do kawy. Kilka płatków róż spada na poplamiony dywan.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z swojej przesadzonej reakcji, kiedy wchodząc do kuchni, zauważa notkę wiszącą na lodówce.

Napisaną schludnym pismem Liama:

Zakupy z Niallem i Zaynem. Chcieli wybrać trochę rzeczy dla dziecka i trochę żywności.

Kocham, Liam i Orzeszek.

\- Kurwa - Harry przeklnął, kładąc torbę z jedzeniem na ladę. Próbując odwrócić sytuację, wraca do salonu i układa płatki na podłodze tak, jakby to było zamierzone. Wyjmuje jedzenie na talerze i podaje z kilkoma świeczkami. Nawet nie wie, skąd je mają.

Liam przychodzi do domu niedługo po tym, gdy Harry kończy kłaść jedzenia na stolik do kawy. Nie mają póki co normalnego stołu, żaden z nich o tym nie myślał.

\- Cześć kochanie - Liam uśmiecha się, nie spodziewał się zastać Harry’ego w domu, tak wcześnie. Wspomniał dzisiaj coś rano na temat nagrania ponownie scen, ponieważ jego reżyserowi nie spodobało się to jak zostały zmontowane. Liam nigdy się nie przyznał, jak bardzo rozczarowany tym był; chciał by Harry był sobą w tych dniach. Również nie oczekiwał jedzenie, kwiatów bądź świeczek. Nic romantycznego czy słodkiego nie pochodziło od Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, stojąc za stolikiem do kawy. W swojej ręce trzymał zapalniczkę, zapalając świeczkę - Zrobiłem coś specjalnego dla ciebie i Orzeszka - odpowiada, rzucając zapalniczkę obok talerza.

\- Widzę - Liam promienieje i myśli, iż może poczuć łzy napływające do jego oczu, Liam nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy od bardzo długiego czasu i Harry zrobił zaledwie coś takiego, i może jego hormony nieco szwankują.

Odkłada torbę, którą trzymał obok kanapy i podchodzi do Harry’ego - Orzeszek jest bardzo wybredny dzisiaj - wspomina, kładąc swą dłoń na swoim sterczącym brzuchu.

Harry śmieje się czule i kładzie swe ręce na małym pagórku na brzuchu swojego chłopaka. To był tak piękne, jak Liam był wypełniony. Wcześniej był dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony; co również było seksi, ale teraz, gdy jest w ciąży, otacza go poświata, której Harry nie potrafi wyjaśnić. Ma nawet teraz krzywizny. To wszystko jest takie wspaniałe.  
\- Czy to w porządku? - spytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie, czekając na kopnięcie. Dziecko nie kopie go bardzo często. Harry uważa, że dziecko za bardzo za nim nie przepada.

Harry westchnął lekko - Orzeszek nigdy mnie nie kopnął - stwierdził smutno - Myślę, że Orzeszek mnie nienawidzi - To jest ta część, której nie cierpi. Jego dziecko woli kopać Zayna i Louis; ‘wujków’, ale nie jego. Nie tatusia.

\- Orzeszek cię nie, nienawidzi - Liam powiedział delikatnie, przesuwając ręce Harry’ego nieco niżej - Dokładnie tutaj. Ona kopie - promieniejąc. Dokładnie wciąż nie wiedzieli czym jest ich dziecko, po tym, gdy ominęli wyznaczony termin, postanowili zaczekać. Liam był przekonany, że to dziewczynka.

\- Oh! On kopie, on kopie! - pisnął Harry, starając się uzyskać potwierdzenie od Liama, Harry był czasem jak małe dziecko. Był przekonany, że będą mieli chłopca. - Teraz, nim jedzenie ostygnie i wosk się stopi, chodźmy jeść!

Czasami Harry miał lekkie ADD (dop. tłum. zespół nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej).

~*~

\- Harry, HARRY! - krzyczy Liam, brutalnie trzęsąc ramię swojego chłopaka. Użył prawdopodobnie o wiele za dużo siły, niż to było potrzebne, ale Liam się tym nie przejmował. Chciał by Harry się obudził w tej chwili. Będzie miał dziecko. Dziecko się rodziło, w środku nocy, tydzień wcześniej.

Harry jęknął i położył swoją poduszkę na swą głowę - Hmm - grymasi, bijąc część łóżka Liama.

\- Harry! Nie rozumiesz! - Liam skomle, tupiąc nogą - Twoje dziecko się rodzi. I chce wyjść, teraz! - jęczy, będąc na granicy wytrzymałości. Po tym, gdy ten okropny skurcz przechodzi, znów staje prosto - Harry! Proszę, wstań. Ja rodzę - może teraz trochę ma łzy w oczach.

\- Czekaj… rodzisz? Powiedziałeś, że rodzisz? - Harry pyta, teraz siedząc wyprostowany. To zaskakujące jak kilka przypadkowych słów, potrafiło go wyrwać z głębokiego snu. - Ale jeszcze nie pora - dodaje, wpatrując się w słabym zarys twarzy swojego chłopaka. Światło w łazience jest włączone i tworzy nikły blask wokół głowy Liama, sprawiając że wygląda jak anioł.

Liam przewraca oczami - Cóż, to nie ma znaczenia jak wcześnie jest. Orzeszek jest gotowy do wyjścia - zachichotał lekko na swój własny komentarz. - Ale, pospiesz się proszę - dodaje, kiwając głową - to boli.

~*~

To zajęło dwie godziny, 20 tysięcy łez i zbyt wiele przekleństw, by policzyć nim proszą w końcu Harry’ego o przecięcie pępowiny ich chłopca.

Liam był totalnie nadąsany. Chciał małą księżniczkę. Ale, w czasie, gdy go umyli i położyli na ramieniu Liama, nie dał nikomu zabrać swojego maleństwa.

Louis, Zayn i Niall zatrzymali się rano. Zayn dzwoni do Liama jak lwica, ponieważ już jest opiekuńczy w stosunku do małego dziecka. Louis zażartował, że powinni go nazwać Simba.

Ostatecznie imię ich małego pakietu radości to Wyatt James Styles. Ponieważ to słodkie imię, nawet jeśli James, to jedno z imion Liama. Niall skarży się, że został nazwany po nim. Prawie nazwali go James Wyatt, ale próbując różnych kombinacji, zadecydowali by Wyatt było jako pierwsze imię.

Kiedy dostali wypis ze szpitala po pobycie i porodzie, dwa tygodnie później, Harry jest zadowolony z bycia gwiazdą porno. Liam nigdy nie przyzna tego Harry’emu, ale też jest zadowolony. Pieniądze są dobre, nawet jeśli Liam nie pochwala jego obecnej pracy.


End file.
